To Undo Stress
by metal.lamp-silvertongue
Summary: RE-WRITTEN: Ichigo has been stressed for some time, and Kon helped relieve some of that. Yet...why is Ichigo avoiding Kon? Could it be? Kon wants to find out, and with a little help from others, Kon could find out. M for Mature KonIchi
1. Info

So I re-wrote To Undo Stress. I decided to change around how both Kon and Ichigo...have..you know ;) I don't know how it compares to the original, but rest assure, I still have a copy of the original. If anyone wants to re-read the original (with the sex scene) just drop a review or message me. I'll make it available either on my tumblr or some other website. For now, this re-write won't have the sex scene, but it will be in my tumblr and the link will be provided at the end of the fic. So, enjoy!


	2. To Undo Stress

**To Undo Stress**

**Alright, since I was going and re-writing all of my fics, I decided I would rewrite this one as well. This one won't have dub-con, but hopefully it will have a bit more humor. However, this will cut out the sex scene and I'll be posting this on my tumblr. So enjoy the re-write and leave a review if you can!**

* * *

On Ichigo's bed laid a plush that looked like a deformed, but rather cute lion. It was kicking and trying to tear at the pillow it was hiding under.

"Kon? Where are you hiding?" Rukia walked into the room, closed it and looked around before she spotted the shaking pillow.

"Come on, Ichigo needs to take care of some hollows." The shinigami reached over and plucked him from under the pillow.

"Don't...want to! Stupid strawberry-head!" Kon waved his arms wildly around, and slapped Rukia's arm. It did no damage, but it did raise her eyebrows.

"I'll find out." Rukia said and she pulled out the mod-soul pill.

"You'll tell me." Rukia told Kon, as he was now inhabiting Ichigo's body. She smirked at him before taking off after the substitute.

"No I won't!" Kon snapped out, before marching back to the house. He ran up the stairs and pressed the pillow—hard—to his face.

The truth was that Kon had a problem. That problem was Ichigo, the guy whose body he currently inhabited. Kon was remembering when his feelings for Ichigo started to become a huge problem—it had begun just a mere week ago.

"I won't tell anyone..." Kon whispered, his hand inching down to cup the hardening cock. He yanked down his pants and boxers before starting to caress the length, squeezing the tip and trying to muffle his moans.

"Damnit, Ichi...Ichigo!"

–

One week ago

–

_Kon laid on Ichigo's bed, waiting for him to come back. Today was rather boring, so he couldn't wait_ _to go back into his plushy body and dream about Rukia-nee-san..._

_The window is suddenly thrown open and said shinigami falls in. He had a frown on his face. Kon knew he usually had one, but this one wasn't an angry frown or a serious frown. It was a tired one._

_"Hey Ichigo, how was hollow killing? You look tired." Kon greeted him casually, propping his head up with a pillow and throwing the shinigami a wide grin. Ichigo turned to the mod-soul, his mouth ready to_ _snap at him, but then he sighed._

_"It's the stress." said Ichigo with a groan. Kon looked at him, and shrugged._

_"When I'm stressed I usually masturbate." Kon said, happily taking in his reaction. _

_"You're such a prude."_

_"Why the hell would I do that?!" he hissed, red tinting his face. _

_"Besides,_ _I don't-" he stopped suddenly mid-sentence and gave me a look. He stared at me for a few more seconds and took off his sword and his shihakusho. It didn't hit me at first, but I thought he was gonna take my advice and masturbate, but in front of me._

_"Woah, wait Ichigo, go masturbate somewhere else!" Kon whisper-screamed, but Ichigo ignored him and pulled the mod-soul inhabiting his body towards him. He grabbed his face and pressed his lips to the others. Kon reacted immediately, pressing his hips to Ichigo's and tugged them both to the bed._

"_Mmm!" Ichigo pulled away and gasped. Kon was squeezing his cock and had taken his hand and pressed it to Kon's own. He forced Ichigo to kneel on the bed and pulled him in for another kiss. There was panting and grinding as both started to rub each other to completion._

_The next day, Ichigo used Rukia's glove to pulled Kon out of his body and crammed it down the plushy. And for the rest of the week, he wouldn't directly talk or look at the mod-soul._

_And Kon hated it._

"So Ichigo won't talk about it." Rukia bit into a piece of tangerine and stared pointedly at Kon. He pouted and instead of answering, began ripping pieces of skin off the tangerine he almost juiced in his fist.

"Yeah."

"Well, just make him talk." Kon glanced at Rukia, rather confused.

"But how?! Once he gets back, he yanks me out of his body and goes to sleep. I can't even say a thing to him." Rukia glanced at him and suddenly grinned evily.

"I have an idea...I need to talk to Urahara." She stood and jumped out of the window, leaving Kon rather confused.

"Wait, what should I do then?!" Kon yelled after her, watching her figure disappear somewhere. He was taken by surprise later when something was thrown at his head. He glanced at it and quickly pocketed it.

Later that night, Ichigo came back after a second call from Rukia and his substitute shinigami badge. Yet, every time he got there, there was nothing but Renji who was just cleaning his zanpakuto and waving at the orange-head and leaving. When he got back, he heard the sink going—_he_ was in the bathroom. Ichigo said nothing but in his mind sighed in relief at not having to look at Kon. Last week was rather odd and Ichigo wasn't so sure how he felt. Well...he actually did but he didn't want to think about it. It would make things more awkward.

"And wouldn't it make me look like a narcissist?" Ichigo said, more to himself, as he looked for the soul-removing glove. When he found it, he pulled it on and waited for Kon to finish using the bathroom. His heartbeat quicken when he heard the toilet flush and the door knob turning.

"Oh, Ichigo." Kon said simply, drying his hands on the thin t-shirt he was wearing. Ichigo just nodded, waving the mod-soul inhabiting his body over to him. Both said nothing as Ichigo reached over and shoved his glove-covered hand into his body's chest.

Nothing happened.

"Wait-" Ichigo was yanked into Kon's grasp and his lips were opened by a slick tongue. The shinigami didn't process what was going on until Kon's hands squeezed his ass.

"KON!" Ichigo gulped in air and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand furiously. But Kon didn't let him out of his grasp. Instead, he slammed their hips together.

"Ahh!" the shinigami yelped, his pelvis bone smarting from the impact. Kon pushed him onto the bed and crawled onto him. He slipped a hand under the shihakusho and teased a nipple, rubbing it slowly.

"Now, why were you avoiding me, _I-chi-go_?" Kon leaned into his ear and lapped at it.

"What are you talking-Oh-oh-OH!" Ichigo bucked into the hips above him. Kon growled and crushed his lips into the orange-head's, and yanked off his pants and shirt. He tore off the hakama and fully opened his robes. He laid himself onto the teen and slowly began to grind his hard cock into Ichigo's. The shinigami gasped into Kon's mouth and slipped his tongue and rubbed it slowly against the other. They pulled back, a string of saliva stretching between their mouths before dripping onto the teen's chest. Kon followed the wet trail, lapping at Ichigo's collarbone and circling a pink nipple before dipping his tongue into the belly button. Ichigo moaned, threading his fingers through orange hair. The mod-soul grinned into the lower stomach before reaching the hard cock and sucking gently on the head. He reached over to his discarded pants and pulled out a little something Rukia threw at him before she left for Urahara's the second time. He lifted himself up and spread Ichigo's legs. Kon squeezed lube onto one hand and slipped a finger into Ichigo's crack.

"Kon...Oh God, Kon...Kon..." the teen panted, bucking his hips into the finger. Kon groaned softly and slid another in. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Ichigo's soft lips, licking them and lubing up his cock. He pushed two more fingers in, moving them before pulling them out. He held his member in his hand, and bumped the head gently into the stretched hole.

"Ready, Ichi?" He whispered, staring into brown eyes. Ichigo gulped and nodded.

"Yeah-yeah-ah...oh." Ichigo drew in a breath, and clawed at the blankets around him.

There was heavy breathing and furious thrusting permeating the air. Both tried to keep their moans muffled, but it was getting harder and harder as each second passed.

"Oh-" Ichigo's eyes widen and he let out a hiss as he came. He gritted down his teeth, trying to suppress his moan. Kon stared at Ichigo writhing on his lap and came. He rolled them over onto the shinigami's back and slipped out.

"Well Ichigo?" Kon said, nudging the recovering teen. Ichigo opened a bleary eye, still panting.

"Shut up and turn off the lights." Ichigo mumbled, turning over to press his face into the crook of Kon's neck. The mod-soul smirked.

"Of course, Ichi." He reached over and shut the lamp off.

* * *

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this...**

**And here's the link to my tumblr: **haveatacopie: /post /29269214835 /fic-to-undo-stress-rewritten **(take out spaces, won't let me leave the user name with tumblr dot com)**


End file.
